


Shades

by Anonymous



Category: Jem and the Holograms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fanart, nsfw-ish art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've probably had too much fun drawing their hair. ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaspberryHeaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryHeaven/gifts).



> I've probably had too much fun drawing their hair. ^^


End file.
